My Guardian Angel
by p3paula
Summary: My story for cherryblossom hime...... Based on a song...... No sneak peeks... Eheheheeh.... Well then, read it! Not that nice at the beginning
1. The Quarrel

**My Guardian Angel**

_**Konnichi wa!!!!! My story for cherryblossomhime-chan's contest!!!! Harhar!!!!It's freaky late, ne??? My exams are 17-19…. So I had no time but this days…. Oh well…. Let's seee!!!!!!! So many things happened far enough… Let's start, shall we???? But now the horror week is over!!!!! KAWAIII!!!**_

_Toshiro: hey, what the hell is this one???_

_**Ah!!! Shiro-chan!!! KONNICHI WA!!!!!!**_

_Toshiro: It's Hitsugaya –taichou…. And who the hell are yah???_

_**Hmp! Sooo mean!!! I'm Pau… The author for this fanfiction….**_

_Toshiro: (glares) SHIT! Another one of these things!!!!_

_**Whatever, Shiro- ah- Hitsugaya –sama….. Let's start!!!**_

_Toshiro: For the LAST TIME IT IS HITSUGAYA TAICHOU!!!_

……_**.deathglare…… Y.o.u. .d.o.n.t. .s.c.r.e.a.m. .a.t. .m.e… Got that?!**_

_Toshiro:- fidgets- Gomen……. Gomen nasai… Authoress – san…._

_**Well Let's get on with this…. Oh yeah.. Read and Review!!!**_

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Quarrel**

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the prodigy taichou of the eleventh division, at his usual stance which is ice and serious stature is as always doing paperwork… That is, if only his fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku would have the initiative to do it, then you can expect a whole different person… But, he is, still the known ice prince… So nobody has seen but the blanket of ice surrounding him… except for one person…… Hinamori Momo….

Though many would suggest that there is a relationship between them, which is hell so damn obvious, no one dares to suggest it…. As fragile as a glass is how to describe their relationship…. Momo had been scarred by her former taichou, the traitor Sosouke Aizen. Toshiro had been scarred by Momo, herself, with the conclusion of him killing Aizen…. But, as time passed, wounds heal scars remain, and love is eminent between them…

(**A/n: What a freaky long intro… Sheez!!!!)**

Back to present, Hitsugaya is madly doing his paperwork, with reasons stated on the first paragraph… And he is frantically interrupted by his childhood friend, Momo…..

"Kooooonnnnnniiichiiiiii waaaaaa!!!! Shiiiiiroooo- chaaaan!!!" Momo said, burting through the doors and causes Toshiro to fall from his chair and scatter all the paperwork stacked in his desk.

"MOMO!!! What the ! Don't just surprise me! Baka!!! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, Bed wetter Momo!! Go away!!!! And it is Hitsugaya - taichou!!!" Toshiro sermon to the young girl who had been terrifically happy in one moment to be shot down with the hotheaded taichou, her best friend….(**A/N: If possible I wouldn't have written this but…. Er..)**

"Su. Sumi. Sumimasen…. Shiro.. anou…. Hitsugaya taichou….." she replied, blinking back tears and picks up the paperwork around the floor.

But then…..

"Leave them alone and get out. NOW!" Toshiro shouted at Momo (**A/N: Why the hell is he so pissed off???? Oh… Yeah… I know….. )**

With this, Momo burst into tears and ran out of the office… And so the terrifying reality hit Toshiro and left him uttered speechless for what he had done…

'_Why the hell!!!! SHIT! DUMB! Stupid!!! BAKABAKABAKA!!!' _he thought frantically for his sudden actions_ 'I'm such an idiot! Why did I just do that! OH SHIT!!!…'_

**'Good job, lover boy' Hyorinmaru said, snickering…**

_SHUT UP HYORIN MARU!!!! _

**What, gonna scream at me for just one mistake??? At least I don't do that to my friends……**

_You are going to get it!!!!!_

**What are yah playing at???? Yeah right……**

_SHUT IT!!!!_

**Like hell I willl…. Gooood luck with your girl, Shirochan**

_HYORIN MARU!!!!!!_

But silence answered him…. And he knew, that the pestering dragon was right….He did the worst…

He was the worst…

He is the worst…

And now, he would have to get her back…

Good luck for him….

* * *

Oh… CLIFFY GUYZ!!!! NOT ROMANTIC FOR A FIRST CHAP…. But it will progress!!!! KAWAII!!! Review please!!! 


	2. The Lesson

_**Kawaii!! I'm hurrying… This is a bridge, and you'll get the next part of my story by just reading this… No comments to spoil it… But I guess you guyz will understand what am I gonna do…Read and Review!!!!.**_

_Toshiro: Yeah right….._

_**You are lucky it is your birthday. Harhar… Anyway, Happy birthday SHORTY!!! My gift is, 'lifts a curtain'**_

_Momo: Happy Birthday Shiro – chan!!!(hugs the white haired taichou)_

_Toshiro: What- 'cut off by Momo's hug'_

_**Awwwwwww!!! Let's leave them alone… Next chap!!! And the not so good part has been off… Ja – Ne….**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Music Lesson**

Momo ran out of the tenth division, her tears streaming down on her face…. She ran and ran, ignoring the sharp pants surging in her chest just by running. She continued until she was met by a group of shinigamis and incidentally, including her new taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo who held her arms and asked,"What's up, Momo???".

Momo said,"No…. Nothing taichou… I should… Go… Now.. I have to do paperwork."

And with that, she left and leaving the group dumbstruck… Rangiku and Rukia, however, looked at each other and traced Momo's reiatsu, where it had came from, which led to Toshiro Hitsugaya…..

'What did you do, taichou???' Matsumoto thought, Shunpo-ing to her own division together with Rukia, while the others followed.

------

Hitsugaya Toshiro was dumbstruck at his own reflection. He sighed and started picking up the litter of paperwork around the room, trying to block his thoughts. But deep inside, the great battle of his emotions flooded…

'_Why did I do that!'_

'_How stupid of me'_

'_Bakabakabaka'_

'_You just wrecked your own friend'_

'_No, she's my love'_

'_I love her!!!'_

'_Apologize!'_

'_Run after her'_

'_Do something'_

And as he piled everything and set everything in order, two shinigamis appeared at the doorway. Panting, and searching for the answers….

Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki……

A few seconds to let the two fukutaichou pant and several others join them at the doorstep of the tenth division….

Then a flood of questions had hit him….

"Taichou! What happened!" Rangiku said…

"Hitsugaya-taichou! What did you do.???" Rukia screamed…

"Why was Hinamori crying?? Toshiro??" Ichigo asked.

"What did you do shorty?!" Renji shouted.

"Did you do something?? Did anything happened?!" Ikkaku joined.

"Did you kiss, taichou?"

"Did you confess, Hitsugaya – taichou?"

"Did you break her heart by saying no??"

"Did you tell her the Aizen stuff again???"

Toshiro could not take it in anymore… He ended up shouting, stopping the shinigamis…

"ONE, Matsumoto, NOTHING happened and do your PAPERWORK! TWO, Rukia, don't SCREAM here and nothing happened!!! TGREE, Ichigo, it is HITSUGAYA TAICHOU and I did nothing again!!! FOUR, Renji, DON'T you DARE call me SHORTY or you'll be an ICE CUBE!!!! And NOTHING HAPPENED!!! GET IT PEOPLE!!!! I REPEAT NOTHING HAPPENED!!! SO GET THE HELL OUT!!!"

They were all struck speechless…. Even Toshiro, who was panting out of breath after the long lecture….

But Rukia said," Then please explain why we saw her crying…"

Good question….

Toshiro mouthed something but they couldn't decipher it… Jackpot…

Something did happened and it involved the tenth division taichou….

Matsumoto said, "Taichou… Please… Tell us……"

Toshiro sighed… The story is to be told… No choice….. So he began the story…..

------

Momo cried… She could not do her paperwork…. She went to the rooftop and let her tears fall… Faster and faster…

'_He hates me…' _

'_He does not love me'_

'_He screamed at me'_

'_He will never love me'_

He would not return her feelings long cherished…. Long there, just for him…

'**Momo, daijoboudesuka?????' **Tobi Ume asked her wielder….

Silence…

'**Momo please tell me….'**

_It's Shiro-chan…._

**Why???? What happened….**

_He is angry at me… He hates me…._

Tobi Ume sighed. She does not know what to do….

Momo stood up and wiped her tears, only to let more run at her cheeks… She went back to the paperwork, working…

To distract her feelings….

Her head was placed in a different angle, to make sure the paperwork won't get blotched by her falling tears… And she started….

------

Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Ichigo listened carefully….

After the prodigy's story, they were dumbstruck…

No one spoke, until his fukutaichou said, "You need to do something….."

Rukia followed, "Apologize, Hitsugaya taichou…."

Toshiro sighed…. If that was just easy……

A short silence…. Then….

Ichigo popped a brilliant idea…..

"Oi! Try serenading her…."

Silence… Absorb the idea…… Then….

"WHAT!!!!" the others shouted in unison….

"You say sorry, or to fix your relationship with her….. It's easy" Ichigo said….

Silence…. Then…

"Anou… Ichigo... What is serenading…." Toshiro asked….

Jawdrop….

Ichigo thought,'_Oh crap… This will be hard…'_

"You er…. Um….. You…"he stammered….

"Spit it out Ichigo…" Rukia demaded…

(**A/N: I, uh, erased serenading from their memories and logical thinking…..)**

"You sing…. At night… By her house…. A song…. Offered to her….." Ichigo stuttered..

A moment to absorb the thought… Then,

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO!!!! ARE YOU NUTS!!!!" Toshiro shouted…

But sadly,….. No one opposes….

Rukia and Renji said, nodding " It's romantic far enough too…"

Rangiku teased,"You could also confess your feelings to her….."

The vein appeared… DRAT….

"NO!!!! I WILL NOT!!!!" Toshiro argued….

"But it is the only way….." Rangiku said suddenly…..

Toshiro stopped….

And asked,"Really???"

Matsumoto sweatdropped…. OH GOSH…..Time to think quickly…

"Anou…. Momo…. Um, loves singing… so she would…. Love it if…. You sing…."

Toshiro paused…. His thoughts waging on a war.

It is humiliating.

But it is the only way.

And well,if it really is the only way, he would do it…..

The others waited for the answer…. Then….

"Okay" A sound echoed through Toshiro…..

Silence….

"OKAY!!! I SAID!!! I WILL DO IT!!!!" Toshiro shouted…

They gasped…But there is a problem…

"But I don't know what to sing for her…." Toshiro sated,slightly blushing so he turned his back on them……

But good luck…..

"Hey! I know the song!!!" Rukia stated suddenly….

"What!?" They asked….

" I heard it at the Human World… I think it is entitled, Your Guardian Angel!!!"

"WAIT!!! I even have the lyrics of that song!!!" Rukia said, " Wait, I'll get it….."

And she left, to look for lyrics and a player….

---One hour later…..

"I'm back!!!!"Rukia yelled, as the shinigamis have dozed off since it took her a little long…

"WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG, MIDGET!!!" Ichigo shouted.

"Baka, I took lyrics,a music CD, and a player…. That way, Hitsugaya-taichou would know about it…." Rukia answered promptly…

Unnerved, Ichigo and the others set up and let he song play…

It was perfect enough….

"Fine," Toshiro said, "I'll sing it, but you will teach me…" He said to the others….

Perfect….

"We would execute the plan in a week… You could do it…" Rangiku said….

Wait…..

"WHAT PLAN?!" They asked in unison…

"You'll know soon…." Was the reply…

------

Fifth divison….

Ichigo came back, deciding that they will start tomorrow. He walked on the office and glanced at Momo…

He sighed…

Momo had stacked paperwork on his table, completely finished…

But a last piece of paper was tucked by the fukutaichou…

It was on her table…..

Written was Hitsugaya's name, written but illegible now….

It was blotched with tears…

Which were flooding from Momo's face….

"TOSHIRO…. You really need to do it…" Ichigo whispered….

* * *

_**You know what will happen on the next chap….. See yah!! Gomen nasai…You guyz will not hear the practice…. I have to cut it…. This chapter was cut, SORRY!!!!!! I am running out of time…. Gomen Gomen!!!!!I'llput an excerpt on the next chap…. How wrong to name this chap Music lesson when there was none….**_


	3. The Song

_**MY LAST CHAPTER!!! UTTEREDLY HURRIED….. Forgive me…. But I have to make it in time… Awwwww!!! Oh yeah… Shiro ain't gonna be here… Sooo bad… But he had been hiding ever since I have written this last chapter…. Tell me if you see him and please say Hi for me and that I am sorry for doing this….. **_

_**Haha!!!! Now we shall see…. The moment!!! YAY!!!!! **__**…**___

_**To those who'd want to know, this is Your Guardian Angel….. **_

_**Song by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus… **_

_**Soooo kawaiiii!! I love it!!!!! YEAH!!!! **_

_**READ ON FOLKZ!!!!READ AND REVIEW!!! HEHE!**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Your Guardian Angel**

**PRACTICE DAYS:**

**(A/N: Aawwwwwwww!!! I'll only put summaries of the seven day practice…Gomen..)**

**First Day:**

A wreck to be exact…

Toshiro would not sing properly…

And Rukia and Ichigo ended up screaming at each other….

And Momo did not come to fifth division nor was she found anywhere…

According to others, she stayed at her own house….

And the soutaichou had allowed her….

**Second Day:**

Toshiro sang but he forced it to be bad sounding, earning him a whack.

But he stopped shouting and singing when a girl's shadow..

Passed by the office: Momo But no, she left.

And Shiro was determined to make things right.

**Third day:**

Toshiro did nice….

He almost perfected it…

How? He sang all throughout the day… And Matsumoto was pissed off

Momo had started to work again…

**Fourth Day:**

Ichigo brought a guitar and taught Toshiro how to play it…

Toshiro sucked and he cussed.

Momo and Shiro met but she ignored him…

**Fifth Day:**

Shiro did kawaii on the first half…

He practiced a lot and Rangiku did the paperwork(**MIRACLE!!!**) for him…

But Momo ignored Toshiro still…..

**Sixth Day:**

Toshiro played good!!!! He learned to do all right…

Matsumoto stated the plan.. Shiro tries to perfect his performance….

**Seventh Day:**

Last practice…. And the preparations for everything….

**The Plan:**

**7:00 PM. Shiro would sing….**

**He would bring the guitar, and roses…..**

**And he would apologize…**

………………**.The next Day…….**

"Why the hell am I doing this?!" A very nervous Toshiro groaned…

Yeah…

For once, the ice prince was nervous…..

Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Ichigo and Rangiku was there….

And they, too, are nervous…..

The morning passed:

Bringing Toshiro to a shock state…

Matsumoto did the paperwork again for her taichou since he practiced on a separate room….

The lunch came.

Areak for his voice…

He avoided cold water, to save his precious voice…

The afternoon rolled by.

A meeting with Momo who smiled sadly at him as he glanced from far away.

He was hurt… And she was hurt too….

**----6:30 PM Hitsugaya's office**

"Time's up….. We're near… Arrange everything" Ichigo said….

And everything was perfect….

Rangiku said, "Momo's at her house, by her room, Check."

Rukia said,"Roses provided, peach colored, CHECK"

Renji said, "Guitar and venue, Ready"

Ichigo said, " Shinigamis off the area, Check. Permission, Check"

Toshiro said, "Ready then…."

They all bid him good luck…

They said they weren't coming…..

But Matsumoto installed a video camera at the area…

How evil, ne?..

**Toshiro, outside Momo's house…**

'_CALM DOWN CALM DOWN!!!' _he thought….

Slowly, he started playing, which caught the attention of the house's inhabitant…

He started to sing…

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

Momo peeked outside and her jaw dropped.

It was Toshiro…. He was serenading….  
Rukia mentioned that someone will… And she was uttered shock…

She ran to the terrace of her house and listened, speechless..

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
_

Toshiro sang continuously.

Momo started to cry.

She could not believe it…

She was soooo happy and sorry for ignoring him…

_  
Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_

"How sweet" Ichigo and the others thought, watching the scene from the video cam which they connected to a PC….

_  
Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay  
ohh.. stay.. ohh.._

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Toshiro sang..

And and Momo could no longer take it….

She ran outside and stood at her doorstep…

Listening and feeling Toshiro's song…….

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up for you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Toshiro ended the song…. Momo hugged him…..

She grabbed his shihakusho and cried….

Toshiro hugged back…(**Awwwwww!!!**)

He gave her the roses….And he whispered at the speechless girl,

"I love you, Hinamori Momo….. And I am sorry"

Dumbstruck, Momo is….

And she whispered…. "I love you too, Shiro-chan…"

Toshiro lifted the girl by her arms….. And they kissed…..

**----Epilogue----**

"Taichou, WATCH THIS!!!!!" Matsumoto shouted to her newly arriving taichou…..

In the office was the captains of the Gotei 13…. And their fukutaichous…

And they were watching….

How Toshiro Hitsugaya, the ice prince had serenaded Hinamori Momo….

They blushed…(momo and shiro)

"WHAT THE HELL MATSUMOTO!!!" Toshiro yelled at his fukutaichou…..

**But it's there….**

**And true love was in the air….**

**Just like the spirit of Christmas…..**

----Stay happy and Merry Christmas...

----Happy Birthday Toshiro Hitsugaya!!!

* * *

**Kawaii!!! I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction….. Please review!!!! Just press the button... Ansd Santa will consider you good!!!! And he'll give you a gift!!!!!Won't that be kawaii?! Review!!! And Happy Holidays!!!! Mwah!!!!**

**-----x p3paula x------ **


End file.
